


Mine Vol. 1

by justreallybored



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: ...............
Relationships: Vito Scaletta/Henry Tomasino
Series: Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you've seen the tags and I just want to say if you don't like it, don't read this. This is something I've thought about for awhile and I hope you'll maybe enjoy this.

After a successful job Vito, Joe, Henry decided to celebrate by going to the cathouse and pretty much get shitfaced. And as the night went on, Vito started to sweat, and feel hot along with feeling needy all of a sudden. Then one of the girls surrounding them started to notice and picked up a scent, which was coming from Vito "you should leave before something happens." She warned him, then Henry picks up Vito's scent, he could tell it was him right away and in an instant he was by his side "why is your heat early?" He asks as he pulls him close "I dunno…j-just take me home, please." Henry nods but he tells Joe before they take off. And as they were leaving another guy takes a liking to Vito's scent "hey, I can satisfy you, baby boy!" Henry glares at the guy and roughly shoves him away and tells him off, showing that Vito was his. The man backs away with his hands up, and runs off. Vito didn't say anything after what Henry did, but it did turn him on even more seeing him protective and territorial over him. Henry pulls him closer and they make their way to the exit. 

Once they were in Henry's car, he was trying to find his keys in his pockets but Vito was already all over him planting kisses and his hands roaming all over his alpha's body, and it did take every ounce of self control to not fuck Vito right then and there. "Vito, just sit back for a second, please?" Vito pouts but does as he's told anyways, he hated how he gets so needy during his heats, and he hated how it always happens at odd times especially when Henry was around him. As Henry was driving Vito leans over and kisses at Henry's neck, his hand rubbing his thigh, making his way to his crotch "can't you wait?" Henry asks as he was trying to focus on the road, and not get into an accident, but Vito didn't listen as he was already undoing Henry's pants, smoothing his hand over the fabric of Henry's boxers. Vito pushes down slightly, and starts to rub and Henry's hand tightens on the wheel, a growl leaving his throat. Vito smirks as he feels Henry getting aroused, and he couldn't wait till they got to his place "can't you drive faster? It's starting to hurt…" Vito whines and looks at Henry with puppy dog eyes "I know, I'm going as fast as I can…" Vito whines once more, why does he have to live on the other side of town?   
And why did he agree to go out tonight?

After the long car ride they finally arrived to Vito's, and once they were inside Henry wastes no time, and takes off- no tears off his omega's clothes and carries him to Vito's room. As Vito was laid beneath him, he just stopped to admire him, he loved how his skin glistened with his sweat that coated his body, how he was looking up at him with lust in his eyes, and how he just became so needy, and how he wanted no one else but him. And Henry is the only one who can satisfy Vito, the same goes for Henry. Vito knew Henry could've always had someone else, but from the first day they met Henry couldn't help but be drawn to him. "Henry…" Vito wines and pouts, cutting Henry out of his thoughts "please, I need you now…" Henry smiles down at him, he loved it when Vito would beg, and whine. And without warning, Henry enters inside him, Vito took his length without problems since he was already lubed up, which is what omega's did when they're in heat. Henry was going easy on him at first, but soon started thrusting faster, earning those moans come past Vito's lips which he loves so much. As he was fucking Vito, he hears a few 'i love you's' slip past his lips, they never say that during these times, which was odd for Henry, he wasn't mad, just surprised. 

He stops and looks into Vito's eyes "you do?" Vito was trying to catch his breath "yes." There was a flutter in Henry's heart, and he smiles and kisses him. Vito pulls away "and…I want to mate with you, I want to be yours, and only yours." "You do know what happens after…do you?" Vito nods, he does know what will happen but he doesn't care, he loves him to much to even care. Henry looks out at the window then back at Vito "there's a full moon. If you want to be fully mated, we can do it right now…y'know what to do, right?" He knows what Henry is talking about, and he knows it'll be somewhat painful, but he's given it a lot of thought and he's been wanting to do it since. "Yes, I know." "Alright, and I want you to know you'll be mine…and I mean ONLY mine." Henry growls and plants a kiss on Vito's neck, his teeth grazing over his skin "and I want everyone to know it." He bears his fangs, Vito does the same, the two now biting down, making their mark on each other. Henry starts to thrust slowly into his omega, as the pain turned to pleasure quick, and muffled moans coming from Vito. As they continued to make their mark on each other, Henry starts to fuck Vito faster, and harder, both coming closer to their climax. Vito tightens around Henry, his nails also scratching down Henry's back.

Which made his alpha let out a groan followed by a growl and it sent vibrations throughout Vito's body. One final thrust they both cum, Henry lets out a moan as he came deep into Vito, his seed filling his omega up. They stayed like that for a while longer, both coming down from their orgasm. Henry pulls out of Vito and pulls him up into his embrace, he just held Vito, letting him rest before his heat starts up again. This was gonna be a long week, but he doesn't care all that matters is that him is that Vito is his, and he's the happiest alpha in the world. They ended up going for round two, this time Vito was riding him and it was the most beautiful sight for Henry. Then after they fall asleep, both tired from the intense love making they just did.

(Next day)

Vito wakes up wrapped in Henry's arms, he nuzzled closer to him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. If anyone was gonna call or need anything from them today, they are gonna have to wait or just fuckin' do it themselves. Vito wasn't gonna move for anyone today, and neither was Henry (Vito wasn't gonna let him leave anyways). 

Vito feels his heat start up again, which lowkey annoyed him, he was enjoying just laying comfortably in bed. But now as Henry was waking up, he sensed that Vito was starting to again "already like this? And it's so early." He teased which made Vito roll his eyes "I know…but since you're half awake, let me have my way, can I?" He looks at Henry with doe eyes, which makes him smile and gives him a deep kiss, he can't say no to him with those eyes. Vito takes that as a yes and starts to kiss down Henry's body. 

Well, isn't this a good morning for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

(A week later)

After that long week Vito's heat ended and he was tired, so was Henry. They did get calls from people like Eddie, and Joe mostly but they couldn't or didn't want to answer the phone. But today Vito was gonna call and see what they wanted, but he calls Joe first. After dialing his number he just stood there waiting for him to answer, and fiddles with the phone wire twirling it around his finger as he waited.  
"Yeah?" Joe answers "hey, it's Vito…sorry I didn't answer last week." "Oh, yeah, I called to check up on you…so, how was is it?" "Uh, good, I got something I wanna tell you. Meet me at Freddy's." "Sure, I'll see you there." They hang up and Vito goes to tell Henry he was gonna be with Joe for awhile "I'm gonna go see Joe at Freddy's…just for awhile." Henry pulls Vito close to him, his arms wrapped around him "okay, but be careful-" Vito smiles "I was also gonna ask you to come with me…we'll tell him together." Henry nods "alright, let's go then." They both leave, and as Vito was entering the car he stops as a wave of nausea hits him, he just stood there until it went away. 

Henry sensed that Vito wasn't feeling that good now, and he did start to feel something else. He knew what it was but won't say for sure, Vito sits in the car and leans back in his seat, with his eyes closed "you sure you still wanna go? I can bring Joe here?" Vito thinks for a moment "might as well…but…can I keep your jacket? Just until you get back." Henry takes off his jacket and gives it to Vito, who ends up holding it close to his chest "I'll wait for you then." Henry gives Vito a nod and a quick kiss before Vito goes back inside.  
Once he was inside he goes to his room to lay down, and uses Henry's jacket as a blanket covering half of him. And even though Henry just left he was already missing him, but having something of his did help a bit. Ten minutes later he hears Henry come back, along with Joe he was happy to hear that he was here too that he gets out of bed to greet his friend. As he gave Joe a quick hug Henry couldn't help but get a wee bit territorial and Joe sensed it "hey, relax." Joe says with a laugh, Vito turns back to him and smiles, shaking his head. "So, what'd you wanna tell me?" Joe asks as they were all sitting in the living room. Vito bites his lip a little nervous to tell him "uh…we're uh, mated." Joe smiles wide 

"finally! Was wondering when it was gonna happen." "Really?" Henry asks "yeah, I mean c'mon you've been with him for how long? Since '45 before he went to prison, then after he got out." Vito was surprised Joe even remembers, then he thinks about when he was in prison and how it was like hell on earth when he got in heat in there. He even begged the officers to put him in solitary until it was over. It was tough, but thankfully Leo's gang did offer protection when it happened. "so, when am I gonna be an uncle?" Joe asks cutting Vito out of his thoughts "huh?" Joe chuckles "I said when am I gonna be an uncle?" "Oh! Uh…I dunno." Henry shakes his head "we'll see in about a month maybe." Henry was excited, but scared at the same time. Back when he was married, and him and his wife planned to have kids, but everytime they tried...she lost them, then he lost her after she got sick. It hurt yes, but he moved on, he just he hoped, if Vito is gonna carry his baby or babies they won't lose them. Vito looks over at Henry, starting to feel what he's feeling. He's gotta admit, it is scary especially since he is a male omega and it's also rare if one gets pregnant. Henry was cut out of his thoughts when Vito asked if he wanted something to drink "uh…just a cola." 

Joe can sense the uneasy feeling lingering around them, and he does gotta admit that is a scary thought. Especially since it's Vito, but he'll be here every step of the way, for Vito mostly. "Oh, and Eddie wanted us to do a job last week. But since we couldn't get a hold of you two we had to call other people." Vito comes back to sit down, holding two colas and a beer for Joe "what kind of job was it?"  
"Ah, just had to go take this guy out…I coulda done it myself but I thought wrong when at least…ten other pricks show up." As Vito and Henry listened to what happened, Henry thought he didn't want Vito working anymore.  
But he's not gonna say anything yet, since they don't know for sure and he doesn't want to discuss it when Joe is around. But if that does happen, he knows Eddie is not gonna like it since they only know there's one way out of the life, and it's not a very good way out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Six weeks later) 

As days went by Henry has been on edge lately, why? They both just found out Vito's pregnant and the news was a surprise. And the other thing is they will have to tell Eddie Vito is not gonna be working for a long while. Well, Henry will tell him he doesn't know what will happen if Vito tells him. Also if he does tell Eddie, he's scared if the news will get out and people he doesn't want knowing will find out he's scared if the Vinci family finds out considering past events. And don't get him wrong he is very happy to have a child with Vito, he was the happiest man in the world when he found out. As he was getting ready for the day, Vito comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him "going somewhere?" Henry turns to face him "I'm just gonna go let Eddie know you're not gonna be working…" Vito sighs "alright…well, I'll be here." Henry knew he was bummed about it but he didn't want anything to happen to him, and he most certainly didn't want to lose the baby. "Hey, don't feel down…just think of it as a hiatus." Vito chuckles "sure, and uh…what if Eddie asks why?" "Don't worry, alright? I'll be back soon." He gives Vito a quick kiss and kneels down planting a kiss on his stomach, after that he leaves. 

As he was on his way to the Falcon, he was thinking of what to say without pissing him off or without him asking questions. But everything he thought about didn't sound that good. And when he got there he makes his way inside and he saw him sitting at the usual spot "hey, Henry, what brings ya here? I got no jobs for today." Henry sits down "I'm not here for that. I'm just here to tell you that Vito is not gonna be working for awhile." Eddie raised an eyebrow and leaned forward "why?" "he just…needs a long, long rest, alright?" Eddie shakes his head "you are a terrible liar…and to me that sounds like a bullshit reason to not wanna work." Henry didn't know how to say it "and why didn't he just come tell me himself? Something's up, I know it." Henry bites the inside of his cheek as he feels a bit pissed at Eddie "alright. If I tell you, you aren't gonna say anything to anyone else?" "You have my word." Eddie says as he crosses his chest "he's…he's pregnant." Eddie nods "you coulda just said that, well, he can go on 'maternity leave' as most call it. And don't worry, nobody else will know…promise." Henry nods, and couldn't shake the feeling of not trusting Eddie, or anyone at all. "Who got him knocked up?" Eddie asks as he lights up a cigarette "uh…me, we're also mated." 

"'bout fuckin' time…believe it or not some of us were wondering when that would happen." Henry was actually a bit surprised to hear that, and since when did everyone start waiting when it would happen? As he was about to leave he saw one of Vinci guys walking out, he hoped to god he didn't hear their conversation. Also why was he here anyways? Vinci's guys usually go to the Mona Lisa. Maybe he was thinking too much of it? He doesn't know, and now he just wants to go home "I'm gonna go now, see you around." Eddie waves goodbye and like that Henry was outta there. He just wanted to get home, the seperation anxiety was getting to him which is a common thing for couples who are mated. Also worse if the omega is pregnant. 

When he arrived back to Vito's he made his way inside and goes to their bedroom, and when he saw Vito huddled under a blanket and numerous pillows. Henry removes his jacket, vest, and tie and gets into bed with Vito "how you feeling?" Henry asks as he plants a kiss on his cheek "I'm alright now, felt like you were gone long." Vito chuckles and nuzzled closer to Henry and closes his eyes "you gonna sleep?" Vito gives a small nod, not saying anything more. 

(A month later)

A month had passed and Vito is starting get mood swings, more nausea, and morning sickness. Along with cramping and feeling bloated most of the time. The physical things he can handle, but his mood swings were a different story. Like the other day he got mad at the littlest things, or cried at a show that wasn't even that emotional. And even certain smells and tastes made him feel sick half the time. He would also be in his bed half the time, huddled in under the blanket and more pillows. And as for Henry he was more protective, Joe stopped by a few times and Henry would let out a low growl when Joe would be around Vito. But all in all everything was fine, now they were just sitting on the couch watching a random show. They weren't really paying attention to it, since they were both dozing off and as Henry was closing his eyes Vito looks up at him "I'm craving ice cream…" Henry opens his eyes and looks down at him with a smile, that's another thing Vito has been craving sweets for awhile now.   
"Let's go then." Vito smiles and gets up, he was almost like a kid as he was almost excited to go.

"Let's walk instead." Vito says as Henry was about to unlock his car he agrees anyways since it was nice out. It was a little hot but they didn't mind, they weren't gonna walk far. "So, I was thinking…what if we have a girl?" Vito asks "if we do, I think she'll be like you…" Henry says with a smile "in what ways?" Vito says with a laugh "hmm…she'll probably have your stubbornness, sarcasm. But she'll be caring, loving, and strong just like you." Vito smiles "I think the stubbornness will come from you." Henry laughs "probably." Now they just continue on with their walk. 

When they got to a diner that sells ice cream the waitress smiles at them "the usual?" she asks "uh, not this time. Can we get two ice creams, please?" She nods and writes it down "coming right up." It didn't take long for their ice cream to be ready "here you go, that'll be fifty cents." after Henry pays for their ice cream they decided to go walk around at the park which was across from Vito's. "I've noticed you've been on edge lately. What's on your mind?" Vito asks, it was something he didn't want to bring up since Henry didn't really like to talk about his feelings or what goes on in his head. 

"Why do you ask?" Vito shrugs "I dunno…it's just that, you're quiter than usual, and a lot more…protective, and I mean A LOT." Henry hoped Vito wouldn't bring it up, but he can't hide anything from him. "Well, alright I'll tell you. I'm scared, alright?" "Why?" Vito stops him and looks into his eyes "last month, when I told Eddie you weren't gonna be working anymore." Henry starts off "I had this feeling, like I couldn't trust him….or I don't fucking know." "You think he's gonna try something?" Henry lets out a sigh and nods "he won't…don't worry, okay?" Vito says as he places a kiss on Henry's lips. "Let's go home now." 

After they got home they just layed in bed, since nothing else was going on today.


	4. Chapter 4

(4 months later)

"Congratulations Mr. Scaletta, you're going to have a girl." The doctor says after he was done examining Vito's belly "and she is very healthy."   
Vito and Henry smile as the two felt excited after hearing the news "I'd like you to come back, let's say…a month, just a checkup that's all. Okay, I'll let you two go now." After they left the hospital Vito leaps into Henry's arms, in all honesty he's always wanted a daughter and what's even better is that Henry is gonna have the family he's always wanted. "Let's go tell, Joe." Vito says with a smile "sure, let's go." They enter Henry's car and drive off to Joe's. On the way there Vito was talking about baby names and how he would like to go shop for baby clothes, and other things. "How about... 'Julie'?" They thought for a moment "uh…maybe 'Sofia'?" Henry says after, but it didn't sound right "or…'Henrietta'?" Henry couldn't help but chuckle, but the name did have nice ring to it "yeah…that one sounds nice." When they got to Joe's apartment and made their way inside. 

As they stood outside his door, waiting for him to answer Vito was already tired from those damn stairs "I hate stairs…" he pants out and leans against Henry and he wraps his arm around him, letting Vito rest against him. The door opens after awhile "sorry I was in the bathroom, come in." Joe steps away from the door, letting the couple inside "I see you're getting bigger." Joe says as he saw that Vito's baby bump was showing more, he also sees that Vito can't tuck in his shirt anymore which made him chuckle "you two want something to drink?" "Yeah, oh, and uh…sandwich? Please?" Joe goes into his kitchen to get colas and a sandwich for Vito. After he came back he sat on one of the armchairs "how'd your appointment go?" Joe asks taking a sip from his drink "good…and we're gonna have a girl." Joe smiles wide "really? Wow…to think you're gonna have a mini you running around soon." "Yeah, very soon…can't wait." After at least two hours of visiting Joe they decided to go home because Vito was getting tired, and Joe had to go take care of something. "I'll see you's again soon, maybe I'll stop by later." Henry nods "sure, we'll see you later, Joe." 

After they left and made their way back to Vito's he started to fall asleep, leaning against Henry with his arm wrapped around him. For once he felt relaxed, especially since he knows his baby girl is healthy and that they're okay. When they arrived back home he gently shakes Vito awake "hey, we're home now." Vito wakes up and does a little stretch "you can go back to sleep when we get inside, c'mon." They exit the car and make their way inside.   
But as soon as they got inside the sound of a familiar voice catches their attention. "You two have got to be so stupid…you really think we would allow you two to be together? And let alone have a fuckin' kid?" It was Eddie "what are doing here?" Henry asks with a growl, and makes Vito stand behind him. "Just here to…deliver a message, and uh, since Vito is made. We want him." Henry holds Vito behind him, having a secure hold on him "like hell you're gonna take him!" Eddie just laughs "boys, grab Vito." two men come up behind him and take Vito away from his grasp "get your fucking hands off me!" Vito says as he was trying to get free from their hard grasp on his arms. "Okay wiggle worm stop moving, or you know where this bullet is gonna go." Eddie warns as his gun was pointed at his stomach, which made Vito stop in an instant. 

"Good." He moves away and turns to Henry "now you. I wish you never showed your face, now thanks to you everything is fucked! But, you're not gonna be around to continue fucking shit up for us." Eddie says and before Henry could react he was struck down by Eddie's gun, making him fall to the floor "I didn't fuck anything up! And if you're pissed just because I'm with Vito and he's with me, just know he was mine long before." Henry stands back up "I don't even care, what I'm saying is that no one that's in the family can't have any 'romantic' affiliations with each other. And you two…just fucked up big time." Henry was gonna reach for his gun but he was hit with Eddie's gun again making his gun fly out of his hand, and the pain shooting all through his head. "If…if you lay a fucking finger on him-" "or what? 'Sides he's too pretty for me to hurt, let alone he's carrying a child…I don't do that sorta thing." Vito wanted to do something but his arms were kept in a hard grip, and if he moved, which he dared to not even try. And all he could do was look away, he couldn't stand the sight of Henry being beaten. "Alright, I think we should wrap this up, right boys?" Eddie says with an evil smile, looking back at his guys and at Vito. 

"I want you to watch. Maybe then you'll know not to do this shit again." Eddie says as he was pulling the back of Vito's hair, making him look at the sight infront of him. "Make sure he's watching." One of Eddie's guys ends up making him look, and tears start to spill down his face. Henry looks up and sees that Vito was looking at him, and it hurt him so much, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Any last words, Tomasino?" Eddie says as he points his gun at him "Vito, take care of our baby girl…and…I love you." Henry's voice cracked as he spoke, and his eyes tearing up "I…love y-" before Vito could finish the loud sound of Eddie's gun fills the whole house. "Eddie, you sick fucking bastard!" Vito yells and begins to cry "I'm gonna fucking kill you!!" Eddie didn't even react to Vito's outburst "get him outta here." And like that Vito was taken away, he didn't know where he was going but he couldn't think straight after what just happened right before him, and in his own home no less. As they drove off with Vito, taking him to god knows where. He just silently cried, fuck, why does shit like this happen to him all the time?

(Afterwards)

"Guess I'll go see Vito…" Joe says as he was sitting in his car, after he was done with his errands. So, he starts up his car and drives off to Vito's place. And when he got there, he made his way inside and what he sees made his blood run cold and his guard go up. "Shit, Henry!" He goes by his side and checks if he's still alive "nonono, you're not dead…you can't be, fuck!" And he was relieved when he felt a pulse, it was slow, but he was still there. But before he takes Henry to El Greco's he quickly checks the house for Vito and he was no where inside "fuck!" He goes back to Henry and carefully lifts him up and takes him to his car. Once he's got him in his car he quickly drives off to Greco's, and as he was driving a million questions were going on in his head. And mostly he was wondering where is Vito? and is he okay? He looks over at Henry and makes sure he's still there "don't worry buddy, we're almost there…" Henry didn't answer or anything, but Joe knows he can hear him. Once they arrived at Greco's, Joe carefully takes him out of his car and goes to the door, which he frantically knocks on the door, hoping he answers. 

After about two more minutes the door opens "oh god…what happened?" El Greco asks with a shocked expression on his face. "I don't know, but can you-" "bring him inside." Joe walks in with Henry in his arms "take him to the first room on the right." Once he did that El Greco goes to work on Henry right away. And Joe stood out in the hallway, still wondering what the hell happened? 

With all these questions Joe starts to wonder who could've done this, was it Vinci? No, maybe? Could it be- no, they couldn't have done this…but at the same time he couldn't shake the feeling that it was them. But he is gonna find out, and he doesn't care how.

Whoever done this, won't have a quick death that's for sure. But, as much as he wants to do this on his own, he's gonna wait for Henry. Joe knows he'll want this too and get Vito and his baby back. And it ain't gonna be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Once El Greco was done working on Henry he comes out and saw that Joe was sitting on his couch "Henry will be okay, but he's in a coma. Can't say for how long but he will be okay." Joe sighs of relief "thanks, doc…can I go see him?" El Greco nods and Joe goes to the room Henry is in and pulls up a chair and sits down. Henry was beaten pretty bad, along with a bullet to the head and it amazed Joe how he survived, but all in all he was happy he did. But what pained him more was that Vito thinks he's dead, but he is gonna find him or get some answers and finds out who did this. And he is gonna make them pay, and once Henry wakes up, whenever that will be he hopes it will be soon. Now, he decided it was time for him to leave, he didn't want to overstay his welcome and he had to do a few things. He didn't want to leave but he'll come check up on him soon.

(4 years later)

It's been a long time since what happened at Vito that night, and Henry still hadn't woken up yet, and Joe just couldn't find out where Vito is and who took him or who did it whoever did it sure hid themselves well. As he sat by Henry's bedside, still waiting for him to wake up. And he thought about Vito, and their baby and how it sadden him that Henry can't be with them. Why did that have to happen? He wished he knew. As he sat with Henry at his bedside he looks up at him, the bandages were taken off a long time ago and he did heal up nicely. And it still surprised him how he survived a shot to the head. He was about to leave but he hears a faint groan come from Henry, and sees his brows furrowed along with a faint growl that comes past his lips. "Henry?" Joe calls out softly, then Henry slowly opens his eyes and looks over at him "Vito…?" Jos shakes his head "no, it's me Joe." Henry sighs and then remembers what happened "right…how long was I out?" "Four years…long time I know. I'm surprised you survived after that night." Henry had a shocked expression and he attempts to get up but Joe stops him.

"Easy there, I'll go get El Greco." Joe smiles and walks out of the room to go get him. And Henry just layed back down, and thought about what's next after he's out of his bed. He knows he is for sure he's going to get Vito back, and kill that prick Eddie and everyone else. "Ah, you're awake, good. How are you feeling?" El Greco asks "fuckin' awful..." El Greco chuckles "yes, that's because you got shot in the head. But all in all you look well, every healed nicely." He says after he was done attending to Henry "yeah, sure…can I go now?" Henry asks, already getting impatient "not so fast-" Henry sighs "please? I don't mean to be an asshole here, but I just really need to go." Joe comes over to his side "Henry, just stay put for at least a couple more days. I know you want to get Vito back, I do too. But take it slow, okay?" Joe says calmly, but he agreed anyways. So, he just ended up laying in bed and talking with Joe for the rest of the day. "So, who did it?" "Eddie." Joe's eyes widen and stops for a second "are you serious?" Henry nods "he didn't approve with me and Vito being together. Then after we saw you, he was at our place. Then..." Joe stops him "you don't have to say more…so, when you get outta here. Let's pay him a visit." They smile and both agreed.

(Couple days later)

Henry finally got to leave, and yes his head still hurt but it was nothing he couldn't handle.  
But when he got home, he just went to clean himself up as soon as he got there. And what bothered him the most, is the flashbacks of that night started to play in his head. And hearing that gunshot echo in the back of his head. Also hearing the sounds of Vito crying and swearing at Eddie as they took him away, and he wished he could've done something. Does he blame himself? Yes. Is it his fault though? No. But he can't help but feel like it is, even though Joe told him many times it wasn't his fault. But he shoves his thoughts aside and makes his way outside once he was ready. "Ready to go?" Joe asks as he puts out his cigarette "yeah." They enter Joe's car and he drives off "when's the last time you saw Eddie?" Henry asks "two weeks ago, and work's been slow too. Guess now I know why."  
Henry shakes his head and bites his lip, he hates to think why Eddie isn't around much.  
"I also asked around, some say he's been outta town...of course they didn't say where."  
"that's just great." Henry sighs loudly "hey, we'll find him, alright?" "Yeah…" 

They decided to check the cathouse, since that's one of the places Eddie visits most of the time, and surely someone there must know where he is. When they made their way inside Henry stops him "alright, I'm gonna go look and ask around in the back. And you ask around here, okay?" Joe nods "sounds good…and if you see Eddie's girl Lucy ask her. And you don't have to be nice to her, I'll come find ya when I got something." Henry nods and makes his way to the back, and not even five minutes some girls as well as guys were trying to get into his pants or trying to get him to have a drink. It annoyed him but he didn't show it and kept himself focused on finding Eddie or someone that might know where he is. And luckily he found her standing by herself having a cigarette "Excuse me, Lucy?" She turns to face him "yes? Looking for some company, handsome?" She asks giving him a flirty smile "uh, no. I'm looking for someone maybe you can help me out?" "Depends, who are you looking for?" She says still having that smile "where is Eddie?" her smile drops and started to avoid eye contact with him "no idea…" she takes a rather long drag of her cigarette and exhales nervously "alright, listen, you'd be doing a real good thing for me. And saving me and you a lot of time if you just told me where he is." 

she bites her lip "I-I told you I have no idea where he is..." Henry shakes his head and laughs, and shoves her up against the wall his hand firmly holding her neck "let's try this again…" he starts off "where is Eddie?" he says with a voice that was low and intimidating "fine, I'll tell you…" she chokes out, and he lossens his hold on her neck "he- he was here last night…and he was talking with some guy about how he has someone new with him." She starts to explain what she over heard Eddie talk about last night. "And saying he's got a new place about five miles out of Empire Bay…why? I don't know. Now, will you let me go now? That's all I remember him saying last night, and where he is now? I don't know...I swear." Henry lets go of her neck "see? Was that so hard?" He smiles and goes to find Joe. He found him talking to someone and he seemed more pissed at the guy "you know what's gonna happen if you're lyin' to me." He warns and lets the guy go "who was that?" Henry asks as he came and stood beside him "one of the regulars who also drinks with Eddie here. I got nothing, how 'bout you?" Henry nods "yeah, but let's get outta here. I'll tell you in the car." without saying anything more they made their way out of there and into the car. 

"What'd you find out?" Joe asks as he driving, they didn't know where they were gonna go now "his girl Lucy says she seen him there last night." He began "and says he's got a place five miles out the city." "That's probably where he's been…you think he has Vito there?" Henry shrugs "I don't know, but I hope so…I swear if that fuck touched him, and my daughter he's fucking dead." Joe nods "fuckin' right…but don't worry, we'll get him." They didn't say anything more and continued to drive around, maybe Joe will ask around at the Falcon surely someone there knows where Eddie is hiding out.

Once they got there Joe parked across the road "I'll go in and ask around…you remember who else was there that night?" Henry thinks for a moment "yeah, I remember one…it was one of your friends, Tony Balls." Joe shakes his head "fuck…okay, you gonna come in?" Henry shakes his head "I'll wait." Joe nods and makes his way inside. As soon as he walked in someone calls Joe over "hey, Joe! Come here." It was Tony, Joe had to refrain from putting a bullet in his head "what?" Joe goes to stand at the bar with him "just want to have a drink with you." he tells the bartender to pour Joe a glass "so, what brings you here?" 

Joe shrugs "looking for someone…and now that you might know, maybe you can tell me." Tony looks at him confused "who?" "Eddie."  
He stops "haven't seen since last night…why?" Joe sighs "not the answer I was looking for…hey, come with me." Joe says with a grin and walks out, Tony following behind him. When they got to Joe's car, Tony realizes who was standing there and before he could react Joe roughly slams him against the car. "Now, you remember Henry, right?" Joe asks still holding him against the car with his gun pointed at him "he was supposed to be dead." Henry comes up to him "should've checked and made sure. Anyways, where is Eddie hiding out?" Henry asks and Tony could see the anger in his eyes, and knowing he's fucked. "You know the road that goes to Culver Dam? You keep going until you see another road, that will lead you out of the city. There's a small town five miles from here, he's staying there. With Vito and the kid." Henry nods, and makes Joe step aside, now he was standing in front of him, and not saying anything more he pulls out his gun and shoots. The sound of his gun causing onlookers to run and scream, and when he falls dead on the ground Henry makes sure to put a few more just for good measure. 

And he smiles a satisfied smile, he didn't actually care if he just took a life in front of everyone that saw. He looks over at Joe who was actually a little shocked at what Henry just did "ready to go?" Henry asks in that cold voice of his "yeah, let's go." 

They enter the car and drive off, but before they go for a long ride Joe had to gas up, and Henry needed another pack of cigarettes. Once that was done they made their way to Culver Dam. As they were driving, both couldn't help but think this was a trap, but that's not gonna stop them. Both were too pissed off to even care, and what's worse. Is they are both two alpha's that loved the same omega. And taking him, was one of the most stupidest things anyone could've done, especially if they're mated and pregnant. And Eddie just pulled one of the most stupidest stunts, and Henry will make sure his death will be slow, and painful.


	6. Chapter 6

(The day after)

"What?! Alright…I want you to find out who did it, and when you do let me know." Eddie slams his phone down and sighs loudly. Then Vito looks up at him wondering what set him off "something wrong?" He asks "one of our guys got "offed" last night..." Vito just nods his head and continues to play with his daughter, who just turned four years old last week. And Vito did tell her about Henry, he didn't tell her he's dead, just asleep. But what hurt him is when she said "dad will wake up soon, right? And I can meet him?" His only reply was "yes." And something inside him told him he wasn't dead, but he didn't really believe it. As she was playing she looks up at Vito "what happened to dad?" He wasn't expecting that "uh, well, uh…" then Eddie comes and sits on the couch "well, kiddo." He starts off and Vito just gave him a look "before you were born, I got a little angry at your fathers. But the thing is, they did something that was bad..." Vito glares "Eddie-" but he was shushed right away "they were not supposed to be together…so-" "stop...she doesn't need to hear it." Vito stands up and picks up his daughter, walking off to his and her room. 

"Stay here for a bit, okay? I have to talk to Eddie about something, and I don't want you to hear." She pouts but she nods her head "okay…but can we play again later?" Vito smiles and nods "of course, just sit tight I'll be right back." He kisses her head and walks out the room, closing the door behind him. When he got back to the living he saw Eddie sitting there with a angry look "I thought I told you not to interrupt me. Do I have to remind you again?" Vito shakes his head "no, but I just don't want her to-" "she's gonna have to know sooner or later!" Vito flinched at his outburst, knowing he fucked up with what he just did. But he did it because she doesn't need to hear it. "Now…get over here." Vito goes over to him, even though he doesn't want to "remember. He's dead, and now you belong to me…and that means you listen to my rules." Eddie says as he made him go on his knees, this isn't new, happened quite a few times. But other times were worse. And as for Vito being "his" which he was not, since he is a beta and has no idea how this shit works. Vito thinks he's pretty stupid, but he's a sociopath what did he expect? And if he had the chance, he would've killed Eddie a long time ago, but he did actually try to get away from him a few times which brought him a few beatings. 

So, now, he just spends his days here with his daughter. But he still plans when he is gonna make a move and get the fuck outta here, but for now he as to put up with Eddie a little longer. After Eddie came in his mouth he has no choice but to swallow, he hated it "my room tonight." Eddie says while he caressed his face and a smirk on his face. Vito looks into up at him and fakes a smile "I'll be there." "Good, you can go now." Vito nods and gets up off the floor, but before he sees his daughter he goes to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth out first. But she comes out and finds him in the washroom "are you okay, daddy?" She asks, Vito looks at her and nods "I'm fine, why don't we play your favorite game?" Vito says with a smile "yay! But you're being the bad guy." She runs of to grab her toy guns that were gifted to her from Eddie. So, now he carries out with his day but dreads when night comes.

(That evening)

As time passed and Henrietta and Vito still playing her favorite game, and sometimes taking a little break. "Bang, bang! I got you daddy!" She says after she "shot" Vito which he falls on the floor and plays dead, but being a little dramatic about it, which made Henrietta laugh. Eddie laughed at the two, then his phone rang "hello?" 

"Uh, yeah Eddie? I got something I wanna tell you...more of our guys got killed today-" 

"What?" 

"But we found out who, and you're not gonna believe who it is…" 

"Tell me."

"Y'know the alpha, you shot four years ago? It's him." 

"But he's dead."

"Well, apparently not...and he might be headed over there now, so-" 

"Let him...I'll deal with him. Alone." 

After his phone call ended Vito did hear everything, and wondered who it was about? And he honestly didn't like the sound of it.


	7. Chapter 7

(That night)

It took awhile, but Henry and Joe eventually found the place that Tony told them about. They may have taken a few lives just to find out where exactly this place was, but it didn't matter now. "Let's get inside." Henry says as he checks his gun and wastes no time, Joe following after. "You go in first, I'll cover you." Joe tells him before they enter "alright." Henry quietly opens the door, and makes his way inside, checking his surroundings first before going further inside. He stood by an open doorway, Joe standing close behind him, as he turned with his gun pointed he stops and couldn't believe who he sees "freeze, daddy!" Henrietta says and points her toy gun at Henry "bang, bang!" Eddie says as he was playing along, also pretending he got shot "oh, he got us, Henrietta." He says clutching at his chest and falling over, Henrietta doing so as well but more dramatic "oh no! I'm dying, I'm dying…" Eddie chuckles "fall down, kid, your dad shot us." That she does, and plays dead. Henry lowers his gun, his eyes tearing up as he sees his daughter. 

"But little that Henry knew that little Henrietta was only playing possum, and to the fact she is impervious to bullets…" "I'm impervious to bullets, dad." She says, sitting up with a smile on her face "hey, get back down, you're playing possum." "Oh right." She laughs and continues to play dead. Henry and Joe stood there shocked, but for Henry, his thoughts and emotions were all over the place he didn't know what to say or do. "As the killer advances towards what he thought was a bullet-ridden-corpse, only to find she was only playing possum..." Eddie says still playing her game "that's when little Henrietta, fired!" She gets up and picks up her gun and points it at her dad "bang, bang!" Henry still stood there frozen he didn't know what do to "you're dead, Henry…so, die." Henry gives Eddie a glare, but instead he just puts his gun away and holds out his arms, Henrietta just smiles and runs to her dad. "Vito, told her you were asleep..."Eddie says as he gets up from the floor, Henry just held his daughter close he couldn't believe she was in his arms "I knew you would wake up, dad." Henrietta says which made Henry smile "did you dream of me?" She asks "every single night, my girl…" Henry says and pulls away, and smiles at her.

And as Vito walks into the room he stops in his tracks, shocked when he saw Henry and Joe. Henrietta looks at Vito with a smile on her face "dad is awake now." She says happily, and Henry looks over at Vito as he walks over to all of them. Henry stands up and wraps his arms tightly around Vito, the two stayed like that for awhile as Vito feels safer in his arms.   
Henry pulls away but still having his arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry…" Henry says his voice filled with regret "don't be…it wasn't your fault." Vito tells him softly and gives him a kiss, for a brief moment everything felt like it didn't matter to Vito he was just happy, that Henry is with him. But the moment was interrupted by Eddie "drinks fellas?" All three gave a glare but nodded anyways, Joe hesitantly puts his gun away and joins Eddie in the kitchen. The three follow after, Henry was still trying to keep his cool, he didn't want to start anything in front of his daughter which was the last thing he wanted to do. "She looks like you, doesn't she?" Eddie asks Henry, as he was taking a sip of his drink "yeah, she does." Henrietta looks up at Henry "even our names are the same…almost." he chuckles and nods his head "yeah, almost." 

Eddie kept talking on and on and acting like he didn't just try to kill Henry and stole Vito and his daughter away from him. And that pissed off Joe and Henry a lot, but for the sake of Henrietta they won't do anything, yet. "I think it's time for bed, kiddo." Vito says as he saw Henrietta yawning "I'm not tired…" Joe chuckles "I think you are." She shakes her head as she was dozing off on the couch in the living room "c'mon, I'll take you to bed." Henry says picking her up, and follows Vito to their room. He lays her on the bed, and pulls the covers over her. She was about to sleep but she wanted her dad's to stay with her "don't leave." She says "I'm not going anywhere, baby girl…" Henry sits on the bed beside her along with Vito "dad…why were you sleeping so long?" She asks "because…something very bad happened." "What happened?" Henry tried to think of another way to put but he couldn't "Eddie shot me…not pretend shooting, like you were doing awhile ago. He shot me for real." "Does it still hurt?" Henry shakes his head "not anymore…" he smiles. After awhile, she fell asleep in her dad's arms Vito fell asleep as well Henry smiles at them and plants a kiss on Henrietta's head before carefully moving to get up. He goes over to the otherside of the bed and kisses Vito's cheek. 

He takes one last look at them before leaving the room, he was still overwhelmed with being reunited with Vito and meeting his daughter for the first time. But now it's time to do what he also came all this way to do…kill Eddie.   
He saw that he was still in the kitchen with Joe, still drinking. "Y'know, I now know why…you love Vito so much. I almost gave him off to someone else that wanted him, but then I changed my mind after having a little fun with him." Henry glares at Eddie "you're fucking dead." Henry says with a growl "before you go crazy, let me just say I am sorry for what I did…I overreacted." Joe and Henry look at each other and scoff "o-overreacted?" Henry shakes his head "overreacted?!" Eddie just nods and laughs "you're fucking sick, y'know that Eddie?" Joe comments after "don't act like you two aren't any different. Don't act like you didn't just go on a killing spree just to get to me, especially you, Henry." Henry steps closer "but I never broke into someone's home, just to shoot someone in the head, and steal their mate away from them...just because I couldn't have what they have. And that was pretty fuckin' stupid." Henry was putting him on the spot, and showing his dominance, and he could feel that Eddie was in fact scared. 

Joe was doing the same, and now Eddie knew he was fucked. "Well, I'm ready when you are." Joe says as he was ready to finish this and Henry was more than ready, the two go towards Eddie who was backing away from the two pissed off alphas, that reached into their pockets pulling out knives. Now that they both had him cornered and no where to run Henry was first stab his knife into him, turning the blade as he did causing Eddie to cry out in pain. Henry removes his knife, and Eddie's blood starts to run down his body. Now, Joe does the same but worse that they grabbed a rag off the kitchen counter and used it to muffle Eddie's cries and screams. This went on for a while, and Eddie now laid dead on the floor, and Henry just sighed of relief. They didn't say anything after, and just decided to drink the bottle of whiskey Eddie had offered them earlier. "So, what now?" Joe asks breaking the silence "take Vito and Henrietta outta here and…skip town, can't stay in Empire Bay after this." Joe nods "sounds like a plan, tell you what. I'll go with you's, but after I take care of a few more things." Henry nods and smiles at him "well, I'll go wake them up and we'll go." Henry downs the rest of his drink and heads upstairs. 

Henry quietly enters the room and softly wakes Vito up "hey, let's go." his eyes open and he does a little stretch "hm?" Henry smiles "grab your things, we're leaving." Vito's eyes widen and sits up "but what about…?" Henry shakes his head "don't worry about it, Joe and I took care of it." Vito smiles and wraps his arms around Henry and kisses him. After Vito packs his and Henrietta's things, Henry carefully picks her up from the bed and carries her without waking her up. Once they were all in the car, Henry decided to drive them back to to the city. 

And it was nice to hear Vito and Joe talking and laughing again, also hearing what Henry missed while Henrietta was growing. And for once all three felt happy, after four long years. Now, they talked about where they want to go, and neither of them couldn't decide where to go. And it was exciting for all of them, but Henry didn't mind where they wanted to go all he cared about was he's got his family back. And no one is gonna take them away from him again.


	8. Chapter 8

(A month later)

It's been a month since everything happened, and they settled down in a small town. It wasn't that bad, but it was away from Empire Bay and managed to find a decent place in a good enough neighborhood. Vito did miss Empire Bay but they had to leave, before they left he had to grab some cash that was stashed at his place. But everything was okay now nonetheless, aside from getting used to not doing what they used to do. Joe still does odd jobs but never as much as he used to. "Y'know I was thinking of taking Henrietta to that park we saw when we got here." Joe says as he was smoking outside with Vito "that sounds good, you can take her today." Joe nods "alright, is she ready?" Vito shrugs and puts out his cigarette, exhaling the last of the smoke "I'll go let her know and get her ready." He goes inside and saw that she was playing in living room and watching a cartoon that was on. "Hey, what are you up too?" Vito asks sitting down beside her "playing…but, I'm bored." Vito chuckles as she answered smartly "Joe wants to take you the park today. Do you wanna go?" She smiles and nods her head "yeah!" "Okay, get rea-" before he finishes what he was going to say she runs off to get ready. 

"Okay." Vito gets up and goes to pack her a few snacks, maybe she'll get hungry after even though they all ate awhile ago. "Ready." Vito turns and saw that she was ready, and she tried to do her hair but her ponytail was on the side of her head but she didn't seems to care. He smiles at her and fixes it for her "there you go, Joe is waiting outside." He walks with her outside "hey, kiddo." Joe smiles at her "ready?" She nods, still having a smile on her face "okay, let's go." "See you's later…have fun." Vito waves at them before they leave. 

After they left Vito goes back inside and sees Henry standing there confused "where is she?" Vito laughs "she's with Joe for today, he took her to the park." "Oh." Vito hugs him and kisses at his neck "since we're alone now…maybe we could…?" Vito says with a smirk, Henry didn't say anything more, instead takes him to their room. 

They've been waiting to make up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol. 2 coming soon.
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Feel free to let me know. :)


End file.
